30 Minuets In Heaven Joe Jonas In LUV w you!
by Obsessed7Twilight7Princess
Summary: Co-Star on Hannah Montana, n Best Friends with the Jonas Brothers!Joe Jonas is head-over-heels for you but you like him only as a friend.Yall go from bff's with him liking u , to u hating him, to u falling it love with him, to yall being a couple. R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

By: Obsessed7Twilight7Princess

C. R- This story belongs to me - Obsessed7Twilight7Princess. I made this story, but nothing in the story is mine - Jonas Brothers, Miley, etcetera.

* * *

**You:**

**Name: Alice **

**Age: 17**

**Appearance: Pretty, dark brown wavy hair, dark brown eyes, fare skin**

* * *

**Dressing Room:**

* * *

** "Omg. I totally think that Nick likes me!" says Miley, your new costar on Hannah Montana. You got the part of Miley's new best friend about half a year ago, because Emily moved to France**

** to study abroad, but the best part is that your playing a singer too, so whatever. "Sure. You know we should go over the script before we start to film." you say "He's the most sexiest guy**

** I've ever known!" Miley says. "Sure, Yeah, What Ever." You teller her barely listening "Alice and Miley, we are about to shoot. You finished with the script?" Someone says. "Yeah. At least**

** I know it." you say setting down the script and you start to get up when. "Wait!"Miley screeches. "You have to check if Nick is there." "Fine. You just stay here, I'll text if he is some how **

**here." you say as you leave the room. "I don't know why he would be though." you say and grab up a cup that's on the table. "Hey Alice!!" Somebody yells and you spit out your drink. **

**"Eww. What in the world is this?" you mutter. "Uh, that would be mine." Says Nick. "Oh hey. What are you doing here?" you ask. "Today is the episode where we film part of the concert. **

**And backstage." he says. Then a small light goes off in the back of your brain. You pull out your cell and behind your back and you start to text to Miley "He's here. Filming Concert. Wear **

**extra Lip gloss." and send it. "Yeah. So I didn't get a chance to read the script, you got and extra copy?" he asks coming closer and closer to you. "Uh, not on me right now." you say**

** backing up. All of the sudden Miley appears and Hands Nick her copy. "I have one!!" she practically screams. But when he opens it up you see on the back Miley+Nick 333. You laugh out **

**loud. "What's so funny?" Miley asks. You point to the script. She looks at what your pointing to and finally "No! No! never mind, you can't use it!" she says and snatches it away. "Alice to**

** make up. Alice to make up please." the PA sounds. "Finally! Hey, got to go. I'll see you on the set." you say to Nick and leave. On set: "HA HA HA! Nick you are soooo funny!" Miley says **

**while batting her eyelashes. On this episode your not in the scene with the Jonas Brothers. Which is fine because you get to spend loads of time with them anyway. While they are shooting**

** the scene, you sit down and start listing to youripod, not paying attention. The ear phones come out and somebody covers your eyes. "What the?" and the hands are removed. "Hey!" you **

**say as you turn around to see Ashley Tisadale standing there. "I didn't know you were allowed on different sets." you say. "Yeah. When is your break? We want you to come over to the **

**High School Musical 3 set. We need an extra." she says. "Well I'm not in any of the scenes for a while. And its gonna take an hour for each. Why don't I ask?" You ask, and it turns out you**

** can. "Hey, Corbin! I haven't seen you in a long time -!" you say hugging your friend, Corbin Blue. "Yeah, so are you one of the extras?" he asks. "Yeah, we just talked to the director. And I **

**even have some lines!" you say holding up a script. "Oh that's great!" he says. "Corbin! We need you!" someone shouts and he leaves. After you are done with the high school musical cast, **

**your cell goes off warning you that you have a new text "Come back. Time for your scene" You tell them you have to go. Everybody is sad to see you go. When you return you find Joe **

**leaning against the wall, waiting at the entrance for you." Hey. Where were you?" he asks taking the bag that you were carrying and putting his arm around your shoulders. "High School **

**Musical thing." you reply and start walking. "Well lucky for you, Miley has been just a mess today." he said with a smile. "Ugh!" you start dragging your head. "She's been hypnotized by **

**Nick. How come he just doesn't ask her out?" you ask. "Because he's to shy. Kevin told him to, but he backed out." Joe says. "Well even if it's just for a while. I mean it's not like it would **

**last forever." you told him. "What about me?" Kevin says walking beside you and messing up your hair. "Oh nothing. Just about Nick." Joe says. "Yeah. So what are your plans for tonight?"**

** you ask fixing your hair. "Movie I guess. Our parents are out all week, on vacation. Lucky them…" Joe says kinda jealous. "Anything big happening for you tonight?" Kevin asks. "Nope." **

**you say. "Wanna hang out with us?" Joe asks with a huge smile. "Anything is better than Miley talking about Nick all night." you say with an exhausted look. You leave Joe and Kevin and **

**go into your dressing room.**

* * *

**This is the first story I've made on , but i hope that ya'll like it. - Plz R&R!!  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Seven Minutes In Heaven

By: Obsessed7Twilight7Princess

C. R- This story belongs to me - Obsessed7Twilight7Princess. I made this story, but nothing in the story is mine - Jonas Brothers, Miley, etcetera.

* * *

**Jonas Brother's trailer:**

* * *

**"So what movies do ya have?" you ask. "Um, Transformers 2, The Saw 3, or Miley's pick of Memoirs Of a Geisha." Nick says. and Miley giggles in the corner. "I usually like chick flicks, but**

** tonight I wanna see The Saw. Anyone second that?" you ask. "I do!" Joe says moving next to you. "But it's a good movie .!" Miley protested. "You are out numbered. Put it in!" Kevin says.**

** "No, I am not watching that gross movie. Lets play a game instead." Miley says. "Fine. What do you want to play?" you asked. "Hmmm. Three boys and two girls. Lets play Seven Minutes**

** in Heaven!" she shouts. "You need even numbers." Joe says. She pulls out her cell and texts somebody. "Ashley is coming." she announces. "So…" you yell out loud. Nobody even moves,**

** so you lay down. Joe stares down at your face. "What?" you ask him suspicious. "Nothin'." he says laying down too. Everyone else is just talking about something you could barely hear,**

** but you ignored them. You turn to the side and close your eyes. About three minutes later you hear a knock on the door. "Ashley… So VERY glad you could join us." Miley says opening the**

** door with a huge smile on her face. Ashley smiles at you and you go hug her. "So what are we playing?" she asks. "Seven Minutes in Heaven. "How about 30 minutes?!" Ashley asks Miley.**

** "Great! The more time, the better." Miley yells out. "Alice. Write down matching numbers and put them into a hat. The highest number, 12, will go first, the middle number, 8, and the**

** lowest number, 3, last." While you are doing this Nick comes over to you with an old hat and picks up the papers and shakes the hat. "Miley you first." you say handing the hat to her. She**

** picks one and pockets it after looking at it. Ashley follows by Kevin, Joe, Nick, and then you pick out the number three. "12? who has 12?" Miley asks looking at Nick. Kevin stands up and**

** Miley turns pale. "Let's go." Kevin tells her. Before he closes the door, he looks at ya'll, and giggles a little. You turn to Nick and laugh once they are in. "Aww. Poor Nicky must be crushed.**

** Your own brother kissing your little girlfriend." you say and laugh even harder, Joe and Ashley join. "She's not my girlfriend!" he says annoyed. "She sure acts like it, 'HA HA Nick you are**

** sooo funny!'" Joe says copying Miley. You laugh even harder. The door opens and the room becomes silent. Miley and Kevin walk out and sit down. "8?" Ashley yells. Joe looks at you with**

** a frown and gets up, and walks into the closet with her. "Wait… that leaves you as three?" you ask Nick. "Yeah." he says showing you the slip of paper. Miley scoots close to you and**

** whispers into your ear "You better not make any moves." and smiles sweetly to everyone else. You mouth "I promise," to her and she just gives you a small wink. When Joe and Ashley**

** return Joe sits next to you again, closer that before, and you and Nick stand up. You enter the closet and shut the door. "So, 30 minutes with you huh? What a rip-off." Nick says. And you**

** giggle. I mean Nick was cute and all but he was like your best friend. "Yeah. Jeez. I was hoping that Channing Tantum would be in here." you say. "Ha, I bet he wouldn't waist a minute**

** with you." Nick says quietly. "Huh?" you ask surprised. "Nothing." Nick says quickly and turns away. Then you turn to Nick and whisper, "I see Miley's shoes." and you point to the door.**

** "Watch this." Nick says and he begins to walk over and he lays on the floor. Then he bangs on the walls and says "Alice, you are such an awesome kisser. WOW! I had no idea that you**

** liked me like this!" he yells. You giggle and Miley opens the door. You are sitting in the corner with your legs up and Nick is sitting up by the door smiling. She scowls and asks if Nick was**

** only kidding. "Of course he was." You say. She closes the door and sits back to her seat. After about a minute, you see shoes again, but they're not Miley's. "I see shoes again…" you**

** whisper to Nick. "Hmm, they look like Joe's." You start thinking why Joe would be listening outside the door. Nick observes your face and says, "Isn't it obvious why he's out there?" You**

** look at Nick. "He likes you." he tells you and then he looks down. "Well duh! We're best friends." you tell him and laugh a little. "No, not like that," he's looks up at you with a little smile.**

** "He loves you. Enough for him to marry you, but of course the both of yall are to young for that yet." You can't even say anything. To shocked. "How do you know that?" you finally manage**

** to say. "He talks about you all the time." he shrugs. "He's always saying, 'Alice is so cool, and pretty, and awesome, and nice, and funny'. It gets pretty annoying sometimes." and with that**

** he lays down in the far right corner farthest from you. You get up knock on the door, and see the shadow moving and it goes away. Weird…. But whatevys. Nick lifts up his head, crawls**

** next to you, and sits down.He asks you, "So you wanna talk about something now that we're alone?" he asks you. "Nope!" you say with a smile. "Well I wanna show you something." he**

** points to the other side that he's sitting on, and you look to see what he's pointing at. You don't see anything, and turn to look at him and say "I don't see anything. Maybe you imagined**

** som--" but instead he kissed you… on the LIPS!! You said frozen in place O.O, while Nick's kiss was getting rougher. You back away about a minute later. "Why the hell did you just do**

** that?!" you yell whispering. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to know if what I saying about you being an awesome kisser was true and you're just so close to me." he says. And he kisses you**

** again. This time you bite his lip, hard, hoping it would back him off, but he doesn't. He takes the bite the wrong way and pushes you softly but quickly onto the floor with him on top. "Whoa.**

** I'm too close!? I was sitting here and you just came up to me saying you wanted to show me something, and now your on top of me! What's gotten into you?! What happened to the sweet,**

** quiet, and funny Nick I know?!" you say, almost yelling. "He's doing everybody a favor." he wipes the blood of his lip with his hand, and cleans it off on his pants. He moves your hands**

** under his knees, so you wouldn't be able to move them. He lowers his head so that you're just inches away from him. Your about to say something in your defense, but he kisses you again.**

** He stops kissing your mouth and starts nibbling on your right ear. He starts kissing again up to your neck - right side still. He stops there, and starts sucking and biting. It kinda hurts, but**

** you like it. After about 4 minutes of him sucking your neck, he moves his hands up your shirt. He feels your red silky bra, and takes his hands back. He stares at your chest for a while and**

** turns bright red. You think that he just realized that your bigger than Miley. And he kisses you again. Your mad and embarrassed because you've never done anything but hug or other**

** normal friend interactions with a guy. You want more. No. Miley likes him. You don't. "I'm acting like a jerk forcing this on you, and I'm sorry. I guess I went a little over board, and I… I**

** just couldn't stop myself. Let's just, forget this ever happened." he said, and he gives you one last kiss before he goes back to the corner. You think about what just happened. 3 minutes**

** later, Miley and Joe slam the door open and yell "TIME'S UP!!" you and Nick get out of the closet and go sit back down. Joe goes back to his seat too-- next to you, really close to you.**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3 A Beach Day

By: Obsessed7Twilight7Princess

C. R- This story belongs to me - Obsessed7Twilight7Princess. I made this story, but nothing in the story is mine - Jonas Brothers, Miley, etcetera.

* * *

**Jonas Brother's trailer:**

* * *

**You notice Ashley and Kevin are gone, and you ask Joe where they're at. "She said that since she wasn't needed anymore, she was gonna go home, so Kevin took her. Sooo… what did you and Nick do in the closet??" he asked being so nosy. "None of your --" you start, but he interrupts you "What happened to your neck?!" he asks worried. "Huh? I don't remember…" hickey… OMFGoodness Nick gave you a hickey!! How the HELL!! are you suppose to flippin' hide this from… from your parents, your friends, or from the camera!? "Oh!! About that uhh… I umm… hit myself. Yeaahhh." you say convincingly nodding with big eyes. "With what? It looked like it hurt. A LOT! It's purple and it has marks on it." he tells you, examining you. "With what…?" you start panicking now. "You ask sooooo many questions." You tell him flapping your hand at him with a fake smile. "Okay… I'm just telling you… it looks seriously painful." "Excuse me for just a sec. I gotta talk to Nick about something important." you tell him as you get up. "Nick!!" you yell irritated. You find him at the sink with Miley, cleaning up the blood from his lip. He looks at you. "Nick, I gotta talk to you in private…" You look at Miley. "Por favor. -" Miley looks at you kinda suspicious. "Sure." He looked at Miley and she leaves. Nick closes the door so nobody can see ya'll. "So what did ya wanna talk about?" he asks you. "This." you show him the hickey. "So?" he says. You haven't even looked at it yet, but you know it shows a lot. "Do you at least have a mirror or something?" you ask. "Sure." he said handing you a medium sized mirror. Joe was right… it was big, purple and red. It still had bite marks on it. "Ugh!! It's prolly gonna stay there for 2 weeks…" **

* * *

**After the kiss: **

**A couple weeks go by and your hickey is barely coming off. The good thing is that nobody's seen it, and Miley gets an offer to go to Texas to do a kid-to-star project. So she packs her things and leaves. And your parents go on a 2****nd**** honeymoon and leave you with the Jonas Brothers. A whole week without filming, parents, or having Miley's endlessly taking about Nick. Yes! So everyday is jam packed with going to the movies, amusement parks, going to the beach and all with the Jonas brothers and no curfew. As you spend more and more time with Joe, he starts to see that he really like you. A lot. The day before the last day that Miley comes back ya'll go to the beach around 3 pm, and Joe decides that he is going to tell you at sunset (8:00pm). Before ya'll went to the beach, you went to the JoBros' house to change into your swimsuit. You asked them if they had a big shirt and shorts you could borrow and Joe, of course, is the first one to say yes. Your swimsuit had a mini skirt with a normal bikini halter top. You put the big shirt and the shorts over it, and put all of your hair down, split to the side from the top. You've been wearing it like that since you first found out about the hickey. And with that, you were ready to go to the beach!! When everyone is ready, ya'll get ready to leave. It took like half in hour to get to the beach, and your bored and sweaty. The second the car is parked, you open the door and get out. You love the beach, and everything about it, except for the people. But when you got out, you didn't see anybody. Not even the ugly- scary-muscular-stalker that's at every beach. "Why are we all alone…" you asked Kevin. "The owner said that there would be to much chaos if there were others here. Besides, its Memorial Day." he told you. "Oh. Well then… Who wants to go SWIMMIN'!!" you yell out with a huge smile, and everybody raises there hands. "Let's go then!!" you yell, and you start running down the beach. Ahh. The sand through your toes felt relaxing. There was about 30 yards of sand from the water to the car. And it was a small hill too so you kinds felt like you were going to trip. About 5 yards before entering the water, Kevin made yall stop and take off the clothes that yall wore with your swim suites. The guys just had to take off their shirts, but you had to take off both shirt and shorts. You couldn't get the shorts off. You made the knot a bit to tight. Everyone was starting to get impatient, but even if you pulled the shorts down, they wouldn't come off. You kept the shirt on and asked Joe to help you with the shorts since they were his. Everybody sat down and Joe came over to you. He looked at the knot and saw that you tied it six times. "Alice. Why'd you tie it that many times and sooo tight?" Joe asked you. "They kept on falling down…" you told him innocently . "Then why didn't you just ask me for some other shorts?" "Well because I wanted to keep my swim suit a surprise. And I was already wearing it." "Sure. Well… Nick and Kevin, ya'll are gonna have to go before us. This seems stuck." Nick and Kevin got up and raced down to the water. "Aww man! I'm missing the water fight!" you say sad, watching Nick and Kevin splashing water at each other. "So am I, but you don't see me complaining. Here," he started laying out the sand evenly. "Sit down. It'll be easier." You sat down with your legs crossed and your arms stretched out behind your back. Joe sits down in front of you. He's so caught up in the knot, he doesn't even tell your look at his face. "You know, you have a really pretty face. I bet that's the reason why girls like you. And your funny way of acting. Oh!, and all the times you fall or trip, it's kinda… cute, but hilarious." you tell him, looking at his gorgeous complexity and giggling. His cheeks turn pink and he says, "Are you making fun of me??" with his angel smile acting shocked. "I'm almost done, but, since your being mean…" he tells you and he gets up and turns around quickly. Before he even took his first step forward, you grabbed his hand, "NO!! Stay… ." you say. "I promise I won't say anything." He just stares at you for about half a minute and finally sat down again. He tries to undo the knot again. "I'm sorry that I had to waist your time with this." you tell him guiltily and quietly. "No prob. I'm done anyways." he says taking his hands back. "Really?" you ask kinda sad. You wanted to spend more time with him. "Yeap." he says getting up, but you stop him half way. "What's wrong?" He asks you. "Let's just… sit and talk for a while." you tell him. He sits back down and both of yall look away blushing a little. After about an hour of talking and laughing, you ask him if he wants to go swim now. He said sure and you get up first and wipe the sand off your hands. You hold out one of your hands to him, and you help him get up… but you slip and fall. With Joe on top!! You stare at him for a while, and he leans in slowly and kisses YOU!! You stay like that for about a minutes, and he gets off you. Both of yall are red and embarrassed. "S--Sorry 'bout that…" he tells you. "it's… okay. We should probably go swim now…" "O-- Okay. You should probably take off the shirt and shorts now." You take off the shorts first, and you see that Joe can't stop staring at your mini-skirt. Then you take off the shirt and lay it on the floor. Joe still can't stop staring at you. He picks up the shirt in his hand, and puts it on you as quick as he can. "What's wrong?" you ask him surprised. "Umm… you might get cold while your in the water…" "But, its still hot…" you let him put it on you though. **


	4. Chapter 4 Love Hurts!

By: Obsessed7Twilight7Princess

C. R- This story belongs to me - Obsessed7Twilight7Princess. I made this story, but nothing in the story is mine - Jonas Brothers, Miley, etcetera.

* * *

**Later that Day:**

* * *

**While Joe and Kevin went to the store, Nick pulls you aside to talk to you. He takes you behind a wide tree just as a precaution where Joe and Kevin can't see you two together when they**

** come back, which should be any minute now. You lean against the tree. "Alice, can I tell you something that you promise you won't tell anyone?" he asks. "Sure." you say nervously,**

** because you haven't been this close and alone to him ever since ya'll played seven minutes in heaven. "Well see, I like a girl, but she's like my best friend, and if I ask her out it might ruin**

** my friendship with the girl. So. What should I --" he says, but you interrupt "O my gosh. you do too like Miley!" you say with a huge smile on your face. "No! Like I said before. We're just**

** friends, not best friends, friends." he says. "Then who?!" you ask. "Well umm, its kinda hard for me to say…" He starts pacing around. "Aww" you say angry already. "Just spit it out!"**

** "Okay fine. Its, its…" he looks down "…you." he says. "Liar!" you start laughing. And he looks up at you really serious. Almost scary. You stop laughing. "You've gotta be lying, I mean, **

**your suppose to like Miley…" you say kinda sad and you look down. "… Not… me…" you say and you start crying, confused. You don't know who to like… Nick or Joe. He shakes his head.**

** You can barely see it, but your to embarrassed to look up again. "I'm not suppose to like her. I'm suppose to like you." You turn your head to the side, and you're about to run, but he slams**

** his hands on both sides of your body surroundin' you, onto the tree. You can barely move, and you're scared. "Joe!! Help ME!!" you start screaming, and crying even harder than before.**

** You don't like what Nick's doing, it's not like him. "He's still gone…" he says and he starts getting even more closer to you. He gets too close to you, almost to the point where he's about to**

** kiss you, and you panic. You slap him on his cheek, as hard as you can, and instantly regret it, though he was being an ass. Nick lets his arms fall to his sides, and you start running. After**

** you're like 40 feet away from him you stop running and you let yourself fall onto the sand. You look back at Nick, and you see him bend down slowly and sit in front of the tree, hiding his**

** face. "Alice!! Alice!! Where are you!?" you hear someone calling you. It's Joe. He sees you and runs as fast as he can to you. He picked you up and hugs you at the same time. You feel his**

** muscles through his blue shirt and the shirt you borrowed from him. After about a minute of waiting for you to calm down, he faces you and looks into your eyes. Your about 3 or 4 inches**

** shorter than him. "Alice. What happened?" he asks you and his sweet intoxicating breath hits your face. "Your… brother…" you didn't know if you should tell Joe, but you decide you've**

** gotta. "Nick… got to close, so I panicked and slapped him. It's not like him to act this way. He's been really aggressive and pushy! Where were you?! I started calling your name, but you**

** weren't here! I… I needed you…" you say looking down. Joe instantly hugs you so lovingly. "Lets go talk to Nick I think we should tell you the truth." Joe tells you about 2 minutes later. "I**

** don't wanna get close to him anymore. He's gone way to far. Just like he did the other night." you tell Joe still hugging him. "I won't let him hurt you… What happened the other night.?!" He**

** asked you seriously. "Well, It was when we played seven minutes in heaven, but Miley changed it to 30, so he had more time to…" you start to say, but Joe interrupts you. "… the mark on**

** your neck… you didn't get hurt with anything… it was a …hickey." He parshly lets you go. "Why didn't I realize that earlier!! But then, to get that he had to have… UGH!! That was not! part**

** of the deal!!" Joe yells mad and loud. You get scared, look up at him, and let him go. You take a few steps back but he forcibly pulls your wrist and starts walking Nick's direction. "Joe…**

** you're… hurting me…" you tell him. He was squeezing your hand really hard. "Stop complaining! And to think I trusted the two of you alone." Joe yelled at you. You didn't care about the**

** pain in your hand, you cared about the pain in your heart now. You got sad because you though that he was… the perfect guy for you… When Joe stopped walking so did you. Nick looked**

** up at Joe and then at you. He got up, and noticed that Joe was mad. "Nick!! What the hell did you do to Alice the night we…" Joe starts to say. When you snatch your hand as hard as you**

** could from his. Joe turns around confused. "You Jonas Brothers are such jerks well aren't ya'll…?" you practically fill them up with guilt. You look down, and start crying. "Alice, I didn't **

**mean to…" Joe lifts up one hand to reach you as he tries to explain. "I'm sorry… forget this ever happened… I didn't mean to…. -- That's all ya'll ever say to me. I thought ya'll were sweet,**

** funny, nice, and caring guys, but now I realized… I was wrong. Way wrong. You," you say pointing to Joe. "… you were suppose to be my Prince Charming,- always there for me, saving me**

** from bad situations, but instead of staying that way, you start yelling and hurting me." he drops the hand he was trying to reach you with. "And you!" you say pointing to Nick this time.**

** "You practically raped me!" Joe looked mad again. "I did not…" He tried to tell Joe. "You started making out with me, and in my defense, I bit your lip which was the reason why it was**

** bleeding, and you pushed me onto the floor. With you on top. You put my hands under you knees to keep me from doing anything to him, and you started kissing me, and biting my ear, and**

\**even gave me a hickey that was flippin' sucked and bit on for 4 minutes. I still have it!! Do you know how hard it was to hide that from my parents!?" You showed them your neck. Joe**

** looked like he was gonna murder Nick for doing that to you. "I don't know if I'm ever going forgive the both of ya'll for being that mean." you tell them and then you start walking away.**

** You hear a loud thwack noise, but you don't look back. You go to the car, and you see Kevin eating chips at a pick-nick table. You sit down in front of him and you put your head down. He**

** offers you a bag of your favorite chips but you just refuse. "Come on. They're your favorite. And Joe bought them thinking of you…" but you interrupt him. "Joe the jerk, and Nick the perv."**

** you say mad. "Hmm. What did they do this time?" he asked you. "Joe hurt me, and Nick… let's just say he did something he wasn't suppose to do…" "So that's who the hickey came from…"**

** Kevin says nodding in acknowledgment . "Yeap." "Have you heard why Nick did that though?" "No…" you tell him looking up. "He did that 'cause he and Joe made a plan. A test actually."**

** "For what?" you ask him interested. "For you." "For me?? How?" you ask sitting up now. "Well, Nick was suppose to act like an ass, so that you would turn to Joe for everything, and**

** eventually fall in love with him." He tells you moving from his seat, to the sand. You follow him. "Why would I… fall in love with Joe? I mean, he's just my friend. Well use to be." You ask**

** confused now. "That's why they made the plan. For you to get hurt by Nick, and then cry your little heart out to Joe. Joe would fix the problem and you would start falling for him. The plan**

** was for you and him to go from best friends, to boyfriend and girlfriend." he says with a small smile. "Oh. But then why was he being mean to me when I told him that he was hurting me, if**

** he… likes me sooo much?" "Well, Joe has that kinda problem. When he's mad or jealous, he gets really pissed off until someone smacks some sense into him." "Oh…" You start regretting**

** what you did to him earlier, but it wasn't your fault though. You didn't know about that. Kevin points to where Nick and Joe are at, and you see Joe yelling at Nick. "You better go stop them**

** before it gets out of hand." You sigh, get up, and start walking towards Joe and Nick quietly though, hoping they wouldn't see you. Your able to get behind the tree without them seeing you.**

** You hear Joe yelling at Nick "Why the hell did you do that to me, to Alice!? She hates me now! All because of you." "I wasn't the one that was crushing her hand though!!" Nick yelled at**

** him. "YOU MARKED HER!!" "It was your plan!!" "NO!! THAT WAS NOT!! I told you to ACT MEAN!! I LOVE Alice… and you just ruined it for her to ever like me…" You thought that Joe**

** suffered enough and so you showed yourself. "Alice…!" Joe turns red knowing that you heard what he said before. "So it was true what everybody was saying." you look down, to**

** embarrassed to look at him. Nick leaves the two of yall to talk. You walk up closer to him. "Alice, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier about the plan. It's just that I liked you--" you interrupt**

** him with a kiss on the cheek. "I thought that was kinda sweet, but next time, warn a girl." You smile at him, and he pulls you closer.**


	5. Chapter 5 Perfect Ending

**The sky is rosy pink and orange from the sun set. Right then and there, Joe kisses you. Just like earlier, but more intense. It was getting rougher and rougher but still comfortable. About 10 minuets later it ends and you and Joe are both breathless. It's already dark, and Joe picks you up bride-style. Ya'll go back to the car to find Kevin and Nick asleep, so yall spread out a blanket and lat down under the stars. You and Joe talk about everything! 2 hours later, you start feeling chilly. "I think we should go now. I'm starting to feel a little cold." you tell Joe. He holds your hand stopping you from getting up (just like earlier -) "Lets stay a little longer." he tells you sitting up. "Okay" you tell him with a smile. The both of yall take off your shirts You still have the bikini on, and lay back down, but this time hugging Joe. You could feel his warm, warm body against your chest… You look up at his face and give him a tiny peck on the lips, which turns into a 4 minute kiss. You pull away from him giggling. "Alice, I have something to ask you." he says kinda nervous. "What is it?" "Well, you already know that I love you, and I… I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my… girlfriend…" You sit up and look out at the sea for about a minute thinking. Finally, you looked at him, and asked him "How is it going to work out though? I mean, you have concerts, shows, movies, and other things you have to do for your career, and so I. And we can't just quit that." you have to think everything through. "Long distance relationship?" "So, no…?" he asks sad. "No! I didn't mean it like that!! I like you too, it's just that…" "It's just that, you don't, love me," "It's not that! I do LOVE you," you knew what he was doing- cornering you to say yes, and you gave up. "Ugh… I do love you, but…" Joe sat up. You turned to him again and smiled. "Fine -, I'm sure we'll be able to call and stuff, but promise me something." You tell him and both of yall lay back down hand in hand. "Anything -." "You have to promise me that you'll always be thinking of me when your on tour, you won't cheat on me, or do anything else that would vandalize our… 'agreement' as a couple -. "Of course -." He says with a huge smile on his face, and he continues, "And you have to promise me, that you won't forget about me for even a split second, knowing that I'll be thinking about you too. Also, that you won't fall for ANY other guys while were 'dating' and if there was every something wrong, one of us being sick, having doubts about something, or any anything else, we should tell each other ." "I promise -." You reach up to his face and give him a little peck on the lips again. "And now that we're officially together, you need to get some sleep princess. We'll talk about this tomorrow. -" He says with a voice that practically makes you melt. He starts whispering sweet little things to you, and you fall asleep. **


	6. Chapter 6 Finnaly Together!

**Morning: **

**You woke up to the sunrise. Joe was awake already. "Good morning princess **

**-" he tells you as soon as you open your eyes. "Hey babe. . When did you wake up?" you ask him sitting up and rubbing your eyes. "About half an hour ago ." he sits up too. You get up and Joe stretches out his legs and you stretch out your arms. "Nick and Kevin are awake too." you tell Joe as you watch them moving around in the car. He puts the shirt back on you quickly. "Why do you keep on doing that O.o?" you ask a little suspicious. "Well... 'cause I don't like anybody else looking at you." he says with his cheeks turning rosy-pink. You giggle a little, "It's just a swim suit. -" "Yeah, but it reveals way to much … . Don't wear it again in front of anyone else other than me." he tells you. "Sure… Next time I'll just wear a top that covers more then." you tell him. "That doesn't show too much -" "I'll just let you pick it then -. I only want you to be happy." "And I want you to be happy too -, but I don't want to be too controlling and loose you, so you can pick the design." "Okay -." you tell him. "Alice!! Joe!!" you hear Nick calling your names. Both of yall look at him and Joe waves back. "I think we should go back to the car now." "I'll never forget this beach." You say looking at the sea with a smile on your face. "It's the place where we first kissed, and where we became a couple. "It's a really special place." Joe says picking up the blanket and putting his left arm around your waist. "And Its gorgeous, just like you -." he says looking at you. You kiss him for 3 minutes and yall start walking back to the car hand in hand, When yall got there, you see Kevin cleaning up the table and Nick eating. "So, are ya'll going out now?? " He asks excitedly. "Yeah -" you and Joe say at the same time. "Finally!! I thought it was never going to happen, but I'm never ever ever!! Going to help anyone get together again. I'll just end up getting slapped in the face again .. It hurts too!! . And in the end, I don't even get a thanks…" Nick says trying to act sad. You let go of Joe and walk to Nick. You lean down and give him a little kiss on the cheek "Thanks -." you say with a little smile waiting to see the reaction of your 'boyfriend' and Nick. Nick looks down and manages to stutter out, "Y- y- your welcome…" turns as red as a tomato, and starts eating again. Joe, on the other hand, turns red from anger. "Alice…!! What are you doing!" Joe walks towards Nick as if to beat him up or something, but Kevin is holding him back from doing anything. "I was just thanking him -. O.o I would never cheat on you. I though you believed me when I promised you yesterday." you say walking towards him. He calms down and Kevin lets go of him. "AWW!! Ya'll sound like a married couple- Joe getting jealous and stuff -." says Kevin. "Your lucky to have her. She always keeps her promises." "I know…" Joe says staring happily into your eyes.**


End file.
